Fred 'n' George 'r' michief makin'!
by Hogy Worty
Summary: Fred and George are mischief making! But what do they have up thier sleeve? click here find out!*CH 2 Up*
1. Default Chapter

Fred 'n' George 'r' mischief makin'!  
  
Please read & review, but NO flames!!! There will be more to come if there are enough R's!  
Disclaimer: Hanky-Panky only belongs to my friend and I and all others belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ron Weasley is spying on Percy, as Percy writes love-letters to Penelope. It goes:  
  
To my beloved Penelope,  
I think that cauldron bottoms should be hard wearing, I love you.  
From your loving Percy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ron said to Hanky-Panky (a talking Cockatoo, who is Fred 'n' George's message bringer):  
"Percy's writing a love-letter it goes, To my farting Penelopea,  
I think that cauldron farts should be more smelly. By the way, I love you.  
From your farting Percy, that would be an improvement of the real letter. Don't forget to destroy the real letter.   
  
* Ron makes his voice into a squeal*  
  
Ron: Go on! Send this to Fred 'n' George!  
Fred 'n' George receive the message, then they start to write the 'new and improved' letter on pink parchment, in red ink. Then they 'borrowed' Percy's owl and send the letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Penelope received the new and improved letter, she didn't seem to be mad at all.  
  
Penelope: Oh, Percy! You're so sweet!  
  
She started writing another love-letter to Percy.  
  
To my love, you know who you are,  
  
I've loved you for a long time, except I've been too shy to tell you, here goes:  
I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!   
  
She finished, forgetting to add the 'from Penelope' and she sent it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Fred and George had found a special candle in the seventh floor of Hogwarts, and if you hit it really hard it would lead to a special fountain.  
  
Fred: Do you know what this does?  
George: I don't know. Let's try to say something to it.  
Fred and George: We wish the reply letter from Penelope would be sent to Snape!  
*nothing happened*  
Fred: Hey the water looks pretty clean, I think if we drank it and said our wish, it'd work!   
  
  
  
So they each drank some water and said their wish.  
Fred: Do you think it worked?  
George: I think it did! Look the fountains moving!  
Fred: Oh yeah! Wow! The water's sparkling!  
George: It's beautiful! Do you think it actually worked?  
Fred: I don't know. Let's go and see what happened to Snape.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Snape had received the letter from Penelope, Hanky-Panky landed on his shoulder.  
Hanky-Panky: squawk! Love-letter that is! From Profeshor Mcongall  
Snape read it,  
  
Snape: Ah I've always loved her!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Snape writes another letter to Prof. McGonagall, and it said:  
  
To my love Minerva,  
  
I have loved you so much in the past few years and I knew that you knew I loved you.  
  
From your dear one. (You know who it is)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As soon as the letter arrived to McGonagall, she was shocked and thought how romantic he was. So she wrote back. And this is how it went:  
  
To Dumbledore,  
  
You are so romantic. You're right, I actually did know that you loved me. You're very sweet.  
  
From your dear Minerva McGonagall.  
  
McGonagall: Oh he's going to love my letter!   
  
*McGonagall gives the letter to Hanky- Panky and tells him to send it to Dumbledore*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
And when Dumbledore received the letter, he thought it was an important letter. But as soon as he read it, he was just as shocked as McGonagall. So he wrote back. Here it goes:  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
Alas! Someone likes me! After so many years I've been here, you're the only lady that has ever liked me. We are the oldest couples in Hogwarts!  
  
From Albus Dumbledore   
  
  
But as soon as he sent it away, Fred and George already had something up their sleeve. But what?  
  
Fred: George! Do you want to make a wish?  
George: About what?  
Fred: To make Dumbledore's letter come here.  
George: All Right!  
  
* Fred & George drink the water and say this:*  
  
Magical fountain. Magical fountain,  
We wish Dumbledore's letter would come to us instead of Minerva McGonagall!  
Make our wish come true!  
Make our wish come true!  
  
So the letter came to them in a flash. They read it.  
  
Fred: Okay! This is umm …   
George: Don't worry! They don't know that we're behind this anyway!  
  
  
To Be continued………………  
  
By Hogy Warty 


	2. In trouble!

Fred 'n' George 'r' mischief makin'!   
  
a/n: Thanks for the reviews everyone! By the way, only Hanky-Panky is owned by me, everyone else is owned by J.K Rowling. Please r/r!  
  
Dumbledore was thinking that the letter might of arrived to McGonagall by now. But Fred and George had taken it, what if Dumbledore got angry with them or even expelled them if he found out! But Fred & George have decided to change it and then send it on it's way to McGonagall again.  
  
Fred: Hey George! Do you want to change the letter and send it to McGonagall again?  
George: Yeah. That would be funny!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So they did.   
They wrote:  
  
To my old and ugly Minerva McGonagall,  
  
I would like to send my old half-moon glasses to you. But one of the best things are, that I've farted on them. I hope you like the smell of them. You stink good.  
  
And the Best thing is………………. I LOVE YOU!  
From your smelly Albus Dumbledore.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They sent Hanky-Panky to McGonagall.  
  
5 minutes later…..  
  
The letter arrived on McGonagall 's shoulder.  
  
Hanky-Panky: Squawk! Letter for yo McShconagall!   
McGonagall: Oh thank-you little bird!  
Hanky-Panky: OH! My Name ish Hanky-Panky!  
  
So McGonagall read:  
To my old and ugly Minerva McGonagall,  
I would like to send you my half-moon glasses to you. But one of the best things are, that I've farted on them. I hope you like the smell of them. You stink good.  
  
And the best thing is………………. I LOVE YOU!  
From your smelly Albus Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
But this wasn't a normal letter. It seemed to be a bit disgusting. Besides,  
Dumbledore wouldn't write these kinds of letters.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
But one day, Fred and George were sneaking out and hiding somewhere to write a letter. But then, they saw a shadow behind them. They turned their heads. It was McGonagall and they seemed to be in big trouble. Now Dumbledore and all the teachers knew who was behind this. There was a sign saying:  
  
FRED AND GEORGE  
Detention tonight in the forbidden forest.  
  
-By Hogy Warty 


End file.
